Plague Host (5e Sorcerer Archetype)
Plague Host Touched by a painful, uncurable sickness, your magic comes from a horrific plague that infects your body. Due to this disease's immense power, you are unable to cure it with any kind of magic, and you are unable to be harmed by any lesser illnesses. The spells you cast might take on retched traits from your infection, such as appearing like swarms of grubs, creatures you conjure looking sickly ill, or the scent of your smells almost being pungent enough to induce vomiting. Plague Magic When you choose this origin, at 1st level, you gain the poison spray cantrip, which counts as a sorcerer cantrip for you but not towards your number of cantrips known. You also learn the ray of sickness spell, which counts as a sorcerer spell for you but not towards your number of spells known. When you reach 9th level, you learn the contagion spell, which also counts as a sorcerer spell for you, but not towards your number of spells known. Disease Carrier Starting at 1st level, you have a powerful disease that cannot be removed, rendering all other diseases null. No effect can remove any diseases you have, unless it gives you a new body. If you are affected by a disease, you suffer no effects of the disease, unless you use your bonus action to have any effects of a disease your choice manifest. You can then use your bonus action to suppress any number of effects from diseases on you of your choice. Bursting Sickness Additionally, at 1st level, your pestilence spreads to corpses, making them volatile and explosive. Whenever a creature that is not a construct or ooze dies within 60 feet of you, you can use your reaction to cause that creature's corpse to bloat up with disease. Alternatively, you can use a bonus action to bloat an existing corpse of a creature that is not a construct or ooze within 5 feet of yourself. When you deal damage to a bloated corpse, you can choose to have it explode. Creatures within 10 feet of it must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or or take 2d8 poison damage. After the explosion, you cannot use this feature on the same corpse unless it is sufficiently mended. The explosion's damage increases by 1d8 when you reach 6th level (3d8), 14th level (4d8) and 18th level (5d8). You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain all expended uses on a short or long rest. Greater Pestilence Beginning at 6th level, your pestilence is able to pierce through those normally immune to their effects. Poison damage you deal ignores resistance to poison damage, and treat creatures that are immune to poison damage as only being resistant. Additionally, creatures you target with spells or abilities are not immune to being diseased or poisoned. Instead, a creature that is immune to disease or poison makes a saving throw against your effect with advantage. Pustulent Defense At 14th level, your nerves and organs have been gradually eroded by illness, allowing you to ignore what previously harmed you. You gain immunity to poison damage, and to being poisoned. Additionally, at the start of each of your turns, you gain temporary hit points equal to half of your sorcerer level plus your Constitution modifier (a minimum of +0). Herald of Disease By 18th level, you can manifest your disease as a swarm of plagued rats, insects, or similar tiny creatures. As an action, you can expend 5 sorcery points to cast the insect swarm spell centered on yourself, with the following changes: * You and creatures of your choice are immune to the effects of the spell. * Whenever you move, the spell moves with you. * If a creature dies while within your insect swarm, it immediately becomes a bloated corpse as though through your Bursting Sickness feature, without expending any of its uses. Category:Archetypes